Mi estúpido y llorón hermano mayor
by poeftme
Summary: —Kamui, en ti ahora mismo no hay nada de fuerza, eres débil. Tú, el que trata de débiles a los demás. ¿Sabes por qué, Kamui? Porque vives de un recuerdo. Vives queriendo ser fuerte.


**Mi estúpido y llorón hermano mayor**

 _Kamui, Kagura_

[…]

—Kamui, en ti ahora mismo no hay nada de fuerza, eres débil—sentenció. Kamui nunca había visto esa seriedad en su hermana, ni cuando su madre murió ni cuando él la dejó sola—. Tú, el que trata de débiles a los demás, ¿sabes por qué? Porque vives de un recuerdo.

Las palabras que tanto había callado todo ese tiempo salían sin pedirle permiso, aunque no lo necesitaban. Porque, para ella, eran como liberación. Por fin podría huir del débil nombre que él le había dado, ya no sería más la hermanita llorona.

—Vives queriendo ser fuerte porque no olvidas el _"Hazte fuerte y cuida de mamá y Kagura_ " de papi antes de dejarnos solos—la voz le tembló, pero recuperó la normalidad tan rápido que el Yato mayor se sintió, por un momento, orgulloso de su hermana—, a ti con todo el peso, a nosotras, dependiendo de ti, dejándote toda la carga, a tus pequeños hombros. Kamui, eres débil porque quieres ser fuerte. Lo deseas tanto que te duele—la dura mirada azul se suavizó al encontrar sus, igualmente, azules ojos—, tú siempre quisiste ser fuerte, primero para demostrarle a papi que podías cuidarnos, pero... con el tiempo esa fuerza que conseguiste te destruyó. Pretendiste ser más fuerte de lo que eras y te hundiste, por eso ahora quieres ser más fuerte, más fuerte para hacerle pagar a papi todo el dolor que viviste. Pero, Kamui, no es así... ¿Sabes? Me di cuenta: cada vez que me ves me dices que soy débil, que me haga más fuerte y lo haces para repetir lo mismo; quieres que sea fuerte para destruirte por dejarme sola, quieres hacer lo mismo que te hicieron, quieres que te hagan lo mismo que quieres hacer porque sabes que está mal, que esa salida que encontraste es la más débil, quieres matar a quien te lastimó, quieres lastimar, destruirte más y salvarte a ti mismo al hacer que te mate pero, ¿sabes Kamui? Es en vano; yo no lo haría, no te dejaría descansar en paz, no te dejaría librarte de todo y dejarme con el peso que cargaste, Kamui. No soy igual que tú.

Tenía lágrimas haciendo escocer sus ojos pero las retenía para no verse débil, no en ese momento. Y un nudo en la garganta le sacaba las palabras. Tragó saliva, no podía detenerse hasta no sacar todo, incluso si nada cambiaba con eso. Incluso si mucho de lo que decía no parecía tener algún sentido al salir se sus labios, cuando en su cabeza todo lo que diría parecía claro.

—¿Quieres ser fuerte? Entonces vive, idiota. ¿Quieres hacerle pagar a papi? Entonces vive, hazle vivir todo eso que guardaste cuando se fue, hazle vivir cada experiencia de padre que abandonó, cada enojo, cada rebelión contra él, y si no quieres hacerlo, descuida. Yo lo haré por ti, los llevaré a casa, les haré vivir todo lo que guardé para mí cuando me dejaron sola. ¿Sabes por qué, Kamui? Porque en ningún momento los odié, e incluso si lo hiciera, no los mataría, esa salida es para los débiles. No los mataría porque cuando me dejaron sola, en ningún momento deseé otra cosa que no fuera tenerlos de nuevo, incluso ahora, que dices que vas a matarme Kamui, tú, más que el capitán del Harusame, más que un _sádico sonriente_ , más que un hermano que quiere matar a su hermana menor, eres mi llorón, estúpido y único hermano mayor. Por eso Kamui, no mueras, hazte fuerte, no para cuidar de mí, hazte fuerte para poder hacerle pagar a papi lo que nos hizo, para intentar matarlo cada vez que nos quiera dejar de nuevo, Kamui... vive... estúpido hermano mayor... no mueras. Tengo que hacerte pagar...

Las lágrimas cayeron de pronto, no podía soportarlo más. Porque aunque tenía una nueva familia en la Tierra no era lo mismo, no podía soltarle la mano a su hermano, a ese idiota que sostuvo la suya en las noches frías de su antiguo hogar. No podría permitirse abandonarlo, no podía fallarle a su madre.

—Vaya... sigues siendo la misma estúpida llorona de siempre, Kagura —expresó, a penas. El dolor le estaba adormilando—. Deja de llorar, ahora que dices cosas que tienen sentido, deja de llorar... no llores por alguien como yo, Kagura... ¿Te has hecho fuerte, verdad? ¿Fue ese samurái? Ah, incluso él es un mejor hermano mayor para ti —rió—. Kagura... en ningún momento de todos los que te vi fuiste débil, desde la primera, en realidad... sabía que una idiota como tú seguiría viva, que un golpe como ese no mataría a una idiota —confesó, Kagura pudo verle una sinceridad que hace mucho tiempo no veía en él—. Sabía que eras fuerte cuando no lloraste por mí al ver mi espalda mientras me alejaba más de ti, sin voltear, otra vez... siempre supe... que eras más fuerte que yo, que eras tan terca que querrías traernos, al viejo y a mí, al lado tuyo para tener de nuevo esa familia que tanto amas, lo sabía, que eras incapaz de odiarme. Eres un problema hermanita... no voy a morir ahora. Pero esa familia ya no exist-

—Kamui. Te lo dije, ¿no? —interrumpió—. Voy a llevar tu sucio trasero y el del calvo, los patearé hasta cansarme, les haré escuchar mis quejas, mis problemas, mis molestos chistes, mis interrupciones, mis gritos, mis estupideces de niña, de adolescente...mi insolencia, y... y, cuando entiendan su posición y se disculpen como deben los llevaré a ver a mami, les haré pedir perdón y...

Kamui se sorprendió, estaba resistiendo tan bien el llanto que verla sollozar sobre su pecho era algo casi nuevo. Pero que, sin embargo, le hizo sentir de nuevo en casa, en esa casa que abandonó hace tiempo y a la que no pretendía volver. Y ahora estaba de nuevo en ella, en las paredes viejas y en el frío de la lluvia cayendo afuera, y en la pequeña Kagura llorando sobre él. Estaba de nuevo en su hogar, Kagura lo trajo de vuelta.

—Deja de llorar, idiota. Entiendo... sólo... está bien. Cuando lleguemos y patees mi trasero, te ayudaré después a patear el de aquél calvo, ¿sí? Estúpida y llorona hermana menor.


End file.
